


Delight around every corner

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Rolf, and seeing the world in grayscale and through Freddie's eyes.
Relationships: Rolf Scamander/Fred Weasley II





	Delight around every corner

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: Rolf Scamander/Fred Weasley II; prompt: beyond a shadow of a doubt.

He's come to realize he's silly, she's silly, they're all silly. It's a black-and-white world all around them, disguised behind the colors.

Luna is looking for a new adventure every time she leaves his side, but he doesn't mind. Their own adventure fizzled out a long time ago, and now he hopes that she can find the excitement that used to enchant her.

He, Rolf, is too distracted to go looking for a new adventure. See, he's got his adventure, and he finds something new to like about it almost every day.

It's just one summer, he swears, but one summer becomes two, and two summers meld into an extra winter season, and the seasons blur to become a year, and then it's not so simple anymore.

Of course, maybe it never was simple, with his son, Lorcan's, best mate, Freddie.

The boy would often visit just to see Lorcan, because the two were inseparable, even as Lorcan took on Healer Studies and Freddie began to look after his father's shop. But it helped that Rolf and Luna had never treated any of their sons' friends like kids. No, they were adults—well, if they hadn't been before, then they definitely were now.

And that's why the simplicity that used to be black-and-white now confuses Rolf as he lies awake, thinking about the coming evening. Luna has gone out again, and he hasn't bothered even to leave his bed and dress for his mind is so wrapped up in his present musings.

He's come to realize he's silly, she's silly, they're all silly. It's a colorful world all around them, hiding the black-and-white ease of things. With all these colors, it's hard to tell what's right and what's wrong anymore.

Luna's affair with Roger Davies—maybe it possesses some real affection.

His complacency that he and Luna no longer work—maybe it's because they had dissolved a long, long time ago.

His frolicking with Freddie Weasley…

Rolf shakes his head. He's got his adventure, and he finds something new to like about it almost every day, he does.

Freddie reaches up and grabs the hand that Rolf left in the air. He kisses Rolf's arm, turning to face the older man. He looks ready to say something about all of the confusion swirling around in Rolf's head—but he doesn't. He smiles, and it's more like an impish smirk. Freddie is a magical creature in his own right, and he's deserving of Rolf's in-depth study.

In Freddie's muddy blue eyes, Rolf sees his reflection and catches the hint of his flaming red locks and stubble and piercing blue eyes. He understands that this is what Freddie sees, and his heart tightens to know that Freddie loves every last bit of that.

Rolf knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he's been wrong from the beginning, and Freddie's mouth tells him so. It's not that simplicity is hidden in everything that's black and white. No, everything is simple in colors and so much more accessible and beautiful in colors and—

And if Freddie can make him see these colors much more vibrantly, then Rolf's rather willing to see what other new things the young joker can teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a throw-back to my 1st fic for them, the freeverse "[Still Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680509)." Haha, this almost got hot. XD Sorry for the jumbled thoughts, though—maybe I shouldn't write when I'm tired. -.-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Cute! This 2012 drabble prolly coulda used a few more paragraphs to give it more substance…but, then again, that wasn't the point of this being my entry for drabble tag. ;P Ah, well.


End file.
